twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eclipse movie reviews/@comment-173.32.119.225-20100707072223
I have read all four books twice and I would describe myself as someone who fell in love with them completely. I thought the story was entirely other and beautiful and it captured my heart. The movie, however, namely the third installment was a disappointment to me in many ways. I did not feel any chemistry between Edward and Bella at all. All there was to me was a physical relationship and that was disappointing. The second thing was that the movie felt more like a vampire movie to me than Edward and Bella's love story. The third thing was that the movie actually felt like two hours to me and at times I felt bored. I also felt like the movie was choppy and rushed. The fourth thing was Kristen Stewart's acting. I don't believe she played Bella properly at all. There were quite a few times in the film where I couldn't help but laugh when she delivered her lines even though there wasn't any intended comedy. The scene where she asks Jacob to kiss her after he found out about her engagement to Edward was complete cheese, especially when she yells his name "JACOB!", that part was just funny. It had everyone in the theater laughing, which shows that no one could take her seriously. She wasn't believable. No one was moved, touched. Another example of her crappy acting is when she finally decided who she wanted to be with, she did not even shed a tear. She barely looked shaken up, and our Bella that we know and love in the books was deeply broken inside after she has made her decision. She actually looked more sad and hurt in New Moon when Jake left in his wolf form. It doesn't add up. The little speech of Bella's at the end had me horrified. The sole reason why Bella wants to become a vampire is so that she can spend all of eternity with Edward. He is her reason for existing. The stupid little speech in the end was a bunch of wacky crap. When Edward and Bella are talking about Edward's condition to changing her in the book, he asks her why he doesn't want to marry him, believing that she wants immortality more than she wants him, and she laughs at that and says she wouldn't want a day without him, never mind immortality. All she wants is to be with him forever, and the only way to make that happen is to be changed. The movie makes it seem like she wants immortality more than she wants Edward. A few other things I wanted to point out was the fact that Edward used a lighter to truly kill Victoria after beheading her. If that was all that was needed, why did they feel the need to rip out the floorboards in Twilight? Secondly, Edward beheaded Victoria with his teeth in Eclipse, why didn't he do that with James in Twilight? See, thats what happens when you get different directors. They all have different visions and ideas with the movie and sometimes with a saga, they don't always add up in the end. Another thing that made no sense to me in Eclipse was the fact that Victoria nearly had Edward. How is that possible when he can read thoughts? He should be able to know his opponents plan of attack before they attack. His gift gives him that handy advantage when it comes to fighting. Hes also the fastest in his family, so it just seems impossible for him to go through that much struggle killing Victoria. Some other things that had me disappointed was that I didn't get to see as much as Alice and Bella's friendship and Seth and Edward's friendship as I would have liked. There were several scenes that I really would have liked to see, friendships I would have liked to see develop, more understanding in the story and between characters, a greater emotional depth because the movie didn't touch me very much. I've seen the first two movies a minimum of 10 times each, and I've seen Eclipse twice, and I don't see myself seeing it again. It could have been better in so many ways. Yet, I understand that it couldn't because summit gave the time limit for the movie of two solid hours and no more. In a way I'm glad Breaking Dawn is being broken up into two parts. If they couldn't be true to Eclipse or the first two movies as much as they should have while they are no where near the size of Breaking Dawn, there is simply no way they could've done justice with only two hours. I've actually been thinking that they should've split all the rest of the movies or something too. Theres just so much that I wish was there. Even in Twilight, the meadow scene was crap, and they tuned out all of Edward and Bella's conversations with music. I feel like their chemistry wasn't shown right at all. Anyways, thats Twilight, we're talking Eclipse here. Or not, I believe I spoke too much here and its time to rap this up.